Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the current state of integrated circuit technology, an integrated circuit device is often in the form of a chip or a die. Such a chip is typically mounted onto an underlying substrate such as, for example, a carrier substrate to form a semiconductor package. Some semiconductor packages generally include one or more chips coupled to a substrate such as, for example, a leadframe. An interposer is generally used for bonding more than one chip on a single leadframe.
In various application areas, one or more capacitors are generally coupled to a chip that is mounted on the lead frame. For example, a decoupling capacitor is used to decouple a power connection and a ground connection of the chip, to reduce a power to ground noise level. Generally, for a chip mounted on a leadframe, such a capacitor is located on a printed circuit board (PCB) on which the lead frame is mounted. A placement of the capacitor on the PCB results in a relatively large distance between the chip and the capacitor. However, a relatively short distance between the chip and the capacitor is desired, for example, to increase an effectiveness of the capacitor and to decrease an inductance between the power and ground connections.